1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a perpendicular magnetic recording head structure for use in a magnetic disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past few years, microwave-assisted magnetic recording (MAMR) has been studied as a recording method to improve the areal density of a magnetic read/write device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD). MAMR enabled magnetic recording head utilizes a spin torque oscillator (STO) for generating a microwave (high frequency AC magnetic field). Typically the STO may include a field generation layer (FGL) for generating an AC magnetic field, a spacer layer, and a spin polarization layer (SPL) for transmitting spin polarized torque. When the magnetic field from the write head is applied and current is conducted to the STO, the STO oscillates and may provide an AC magnetic field to the medium. The AC magnetic field may reduce the coercive force of the recording medium, thus high quality recording by MAMR may be achieved.
A major cause of MAMR specific head failures is the electrostatic breakdown of the STO caused by contact between the STO and the medium. During operation, a bias voltage is applied to the STO to increase the AC magnetic field. The bias voltage increases the temperature of the STO, causing the STO to protrude toward the recording medium. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved recording head for MAMR.